


The Summer Prince

by END3RBUG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, George's POV, M/M, medieval au pog, mostly for my friend karl who cries over king george, prince george and farmer dream, probably slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/END3RBUG/pseuds/END3RBUG
Summary: George meets a strange boy at the markets, and the two instantly dislike each other. When he is forced to spend the summer months with the new boy, named Dream, he learns a thing or two- for better or for worse.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Summer Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my story i guess :] i've had this idea for a while now, and my good friend karl pushed me to write more after he wrote over 5000 words sobbing over king george. hopefully this inspires him to write more !

The land of Manburg was beautiful. The lush flora bloomed all year round, and the fauna was no short of captivating. The animals that graced the land were quick but beautiful, the trees that swayed in gentle wind stood tall and strong. 

Varieties of flowers sprouted almost everywhere not covered buy buildings or cobble paths. It was truly a sight to behold. 

What Manburg was most famous for, however, was the royal family. They ruled the land, and lived a luscious life.

Their castle laid on the outskirts of town, a fairly long ride away from town. It stood sturdy, its dark blue colour wrapping around each component - from the pointed tips of stair winding towers to the very foundation. 

In each vertex, the castle was outlined in gold trimming that shined on the sunny days, although matte and worn in parts from the hundreds of years the castle had been standing. 

Despite this, the castle walls and garden were well kept, with no vines or weeds visible- from up close and afar. Before the castle doors was a long white stone walkway where clean cut hedges lined the path to the entrance. Dozens of similar clean cut hedges outlined the castle.

The castle floors were made of marble when not covered by lush, red rugs, as were the pillars that supported it. 

Along the edges of the main entrance stood tall house plants, that looked almost fake had it not been for the servant watering them. 

Several hallways forked off from the entrance, some leading to sets of stairs that explored further in the castle, their railings a glossy gold. 

The stairs all lead to generously furnished bedrooms, and the divided hallways lead to all sorts of other rooms, such as a luscious marble ballroom and a restaurant grade kitchen.

Unlike the foyer, the main hallway was covered in a dark blue and gold rug that stretched all the way to the very end of the hallway, leading to the dining room. The dining room was spectacular, as with most castles. 

Sparkling chandeliers hung over the dining table that seemed to stretch for ages, which was often thought quite useless by the inhabitants, as there were more seats than people. 

Empty plates and goblets stood in front of each chair, which had covers made from red velvet. In all, the castle was magnificent. 

From a needy eye it was a thing of beauty- something to cherish and work towards. For the Prince, he saw it in greater means.

He loved the palace, all the shining gold and expensive fabrics. He loved the power he held, and his ego was no shorter than his wealth. Despite being nineteen, Prince George had no career path. 

He was destined to be King when his father passed, and never worried about work before that. He had no life goals except to gain power. Everything he wanted, he received. 

George despised any sort of dirt or grime, and hated having to mingle with 'those commons'. Of course, he wouldn't want to ruin his costly garments- but the villagers despised him for this. 

Prince George held a reputation amongst the commons, he was 'stuck up' and many villagers shot him dirty looks as he passed by in the market places. It never bothered him, he simply took it in his stride as he pranced around.

Although George was unwelcomed in the village, he still paid weekly visits to the markets. The royal chef, Fundy, often made him venture out to gather supplies. He was a nice man to George, although George did not appreciate his adventure suggestions. 

He never made conversation with the market sellers, but had been sent out again for more fruit. This time, he noticed a boy at the counter. A different boy. 

Normally, George would receive his goods from a taller, older man- but now there were multiple individuals working. He took note of a brown haired woman, who hustled quite a tall boy around. Her dress fluttered behind her as she rushed him out of the market place, glancing back at George occasionally. 

He directed his attention the the boy at the counter, which he would inevitably have to interact with.

George watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. He paid no attention back to him, not that George minded. Instead, he decided to continue on with his browsing. He'd soon meet him anyway. 

Picking up a few peaches and bags of strawberries, he brought them to the counter to be served. The boy made no conversation with George, simply observing the items he brought to the counter and pricing them accordingly.

George observed the boy. He had dirty blonde hair and yellow- no, green eyes. He was significantly taller than George and had light brown freckles scattered along his cheeks, similar to those that danced across George's. 

He wore simple clothes, consisting of a white collared shirt and long black pants with a make-shift apron tied delicately around his waist. George watched with furrowed brows as the blonde boy's hair graced the top of his eyes. 

The boy was not how the lower class had been described to him, with images of rags and deformed features through storybook telling. This boy was different.

The boy finished counting George's items and mumbled the total, waiting for him to pay. He was silent quickly after.

"No conversation then?" George retorted, picking up his bags of goods.

”Well you seemed like someone who didn't want to be disturbed." The boy replied, jerking his head towards George's clothes, made of silk and the most expensive fabrics. He was polite but had a sharp tone that George didn't like.

”Well you still could've tried. Maybe get to know me before you judge me." George sneered back.

"I could say the same for yourself. I saw how you were looking at me, typical from a Prince ey?" The boy crossed his arms as he loomed over George, not on purpose, but by the height difference.

"Sorry to bother you, your royal highness, oh how sorry I truly am. Have I upset you?" The boy jabbed again, sarcasm soaked into his words.

George huffed and payed before picking up his bags and leaving the marketplace. He attached the food to his horse's saddle, before mounting it. He looked back to the blonde boy, only to find him still cross armed with pursed lips, an eyebrow raised. 

It seemed George's response had answered his question. George turned back and rode to his castle, enraged at the boy's attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll be posting another chapter tomorrow, i just have to edit it :]]


End file.
